Bloodlines
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This takes place after the fall of Desouler, but a new evil rises, and what happens when Jayden gets turned evil? Will he come back or will he stay away? YES PEOPLE. I AM STILL ALIVE.
1. Kevin Gets Spawned

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm doing this because I got bored and decided to write something other than my fanfic called 'Hate' this story may have deaths in it, but I might change my mind though._****_  
><em>**  
>It was the time for the samurai rangers to go fight another battle, but when they got to the place Ji said to go, they only saw that there was a small boy crying nothing else "Hi there little fella, what's wrong?" Emily said as she walked over to the boy that was crying.<p>

"I don't trust him Emily." Kevin said as he grabbed Emily's wrist.

"It's okay Kev he's not a nighlock." Emily replied then she tickled Kevin's hand and Kevin let go then she walked the rest of the way and sat down beside the boy.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked the boy as she rubbed his left hand.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but there's going to be something wrong with you!" The boy replied as he grabbed Emily's hand and flipped her in the air and she landed hard on the ground.

Emily began to scream in pain, Mia ran to Emily, and the other rangers began to run up to the boy, "STAY BACK!" The small boy screamed as he put his right hand out at the rangers with a eerie smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Mike screamed at the boy.

Then the boy's voice got a lot deeper, "I'm Xrand, and I'm here to kill you." Xrand replied as he got adult size wearing black armor with silver chains on it, and a bow on his back.

"Samuraiziers! Go, go samurai!" The samurai rangers screamed then they made their symbols in the air and smacked them with their samuraizers, then morphed into their spandex.

Mike charged Xrand quickly, when Mike got close enough he tried to slash Xrand, but Xrand caught Mike's spin sword in mid air and ripped it out of Mike's hand "WHAT?" Mike screamed as he got slashed with his own spin sword.

Xrand threw the spin sword to the ground and went after Kevin "HYDRO BOW!" Kevin screamed as his spin sword turned into a bow, then he took a blue disk off of his belt and put it on the back of the bow.

"Oh please! Give me a break! You call that a bow? Here's a real bow, BLACK NIGHT BOW!" Xrand said as he pulled out his bow from his back.

Kevin and Xrand both fired their bows at the same time, explosions came off of both of them, but Kevin fell, and Kevin's hydro bow turned back into a spin sword, Xrand did not fall "HA! I knew you were weak!" Xrand said as he put his hand on Kevin's head and his hand went into Kevin's head!

"KEVIN!" Mia screamed as she got up from beside Emily who was still lying on the ground. Mia pulled out her spin sword and charged Xrand.

"How touching, but you're too late!" Xrand screamed as he took his hand out of Kevin's head.

"Arise my minion! ARISE!" Xrand screamed as he backed away from Kevin who was still on the ground.

Kevin got up off of the ground onto his knees, then got up all the way "what is my first command master?" Kevin asked as he turned around to face Xrand.

But at the same time Mia ran up to Kevin, "Kevin, Kevin! Snap out of it!" Mia screamed as she pulled on Kevin's arm.

"Kill her!" Xrand commanded Kevin as he pointed his index finger at Mia.

Kevin spun around and picked his spin sword off the ground and rised it up in the air, but before Kevin could kill Mia, Mike ran up to Kevin and knocked Kevin off his feet with his forest spear.

"Ummph!" Kevin grunted as he hit the ground.

Mike quickly turned to face Mia and said, "Mia get back to Emily!"

"Fine with me!" Mia screamed as she ran off back to where Emily was lying.

Xrand pulled out his bow again and shot Mike in the chest "got you." Xrand said as he put his bow back on his back.

Xrand looked down at the ground and screamed, "Arise blue ranger!"

Kevin got back up and charged Jayden "FIRE SMASHER!" Jayden screamed as his spin sword turned into a fire smasher then he pulled a disk off of his belt and put it on his fire smasher.

"HYDRO BOW!" Kevin screamed as his spin sword turned into the hydro bow and he took a blue disk off of his belt and put it on his hydro bow.

Kevin shot his bow at Jayden, but Jayden blocked it with his fire smasher, but Kevin kept on running up to Jayden! When Kevin got close, Jayden swung his fire smasher in the air and hit Kevin, Kevin flew way back into a building.

"You'll pay for that!" Xrand exclaimed as he pulled out his black fire smasher.

"What, but that's mine!" Jayden exclaimed as he took one step forward.

"I know isn't it amazing how I have everything you have, I even have five black disks as well." Xrand replied putting the disks in his fire smasher.

"Guys I need your disks!" Jayden exclaimed looking at the rangers, all of the rangers threw Jayden their disks, but there was one disk missing...the blue one.

"Five disk beetle cannon!" Xrand exclaimed as he pulled the trigger on his fire smasher.

_**Watch out for chapter two!**_


	2. Jayden and Emily Can

**_Silverwolforever: Thank you for your review! I read your profile and you said you wanted someone to help you write fanfics, I'll help you write just tell when and I'll do it._**

**_BluePinkRanger: Thank you for your review! And your stories are unbelievable too!_**

**_1 Billy Fan: I know making Jayden evil would be interesting, but I won't do that. Sorry._**

**_Bright Blue 101: It will be intense and exciting!_**

**_jemilyisdabest13: Thanks for your review! It's always nice to hear from you! And you'll have to read this to find out IF Emily's going to be okay!_**

Xrand pushed the handle forward and pulled the trigger; Jayden watched in horror as the disks came flying at him with great speed, so Jayden ducked; the disks missed him, but the disks went right threw a building "oopps!" Jayden said getting back up off the ground.

"You will feel my wrath; you will feel the wrath of evil!" Xrand said as he raised his arm and shot dark blood out of his hand.

Jayden tried to block the blood, but the blood had already reached him and he was covered in dark red blood, "AH!" Jayden ground as the blood covered him.

"JAYDEN!" Emily cried as she jumped back up, morphed, pulled out her spin sword, and charged Xrand.

Emily slashed Xrand across the chest "HA, HA, HA! You little twerp!" Xrand said as he slashed her with a spin sword.

"AHHH!" Emily screamed as she fell to the ground.

"How do you like my spin sword?" Xrand said as he picked Emily up off the ground.

"LET HER GO!" Jayden screamed as he hit Xrand with his fire smasher.

Xrand fell to the ground and let go of Emily when he hit the ground "no one messes with my girlfri...I mean friend!" Jayden screamed at Xrand who was still on the ground.

Xrand faded away into dust "what! We defeated him this quickly?" Mike said as he ran up to the dust.

"Don't you rangers ever learn?" Xrand said from behind the rangers.

All of the Samurai Rangers spun around to see Xrand standing there holding his bow at them, "what are you?" Jayden asked as he turned his fire smasher back into his spin sword.

"What am I? Remember your secret from the other Rangers?" Xrand said as he walked closer to Jayden.

"Secret, I don't know what you're talking about." Jayden replied then he slashed Xrand in the chest.

Xrand fired his bow at Jayden; Jayden fell to the ground, "OW!" Jayden screamed as he hit the ground.

Emily charged Xrand who was getting back up off the ground "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Emily screamed as she ran up to Xrand and slashed him in the head.

But at the same time she heard Mia scream; Emily spun around to see Kevin attacking the other Rangers "Oh-no! I have to help them!" Emily cried as she began to run back to help the other rangers.

"Not so fast!" Xrand screamed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"NNNOOO!" Emily cried out trying to pull away from Xrand.

"Come to me, feel my power, feel my evil." Xrand said as a black shadow went threw her spandex suit.

"AHHH!" Emily screamed as her suit turned almost all black.

Then Xrand was hit by Jayden's fire smasher, "As I said before, leave her alone." Jayden said as he held his fire smasher with his hand across his shoulders.

"Thanks Jayden, but we have a problem." Emily said looking down at herself, she was all black.

"Jayden we need your help!" Mia cried because Kevin was beating Mike up.

Jayden ran over to where Kevin was beating Mike up and hit Kevin; Kevin was sent flying threw the air and landed in a pile of trash, "We'll be back Rangers." Xrand said as he and Kevin disappeared.

Emily ran over to Jayden and asked him "But how do we fix me?"

"I'm not sure, we better get back to the Shiba house though." Jayden replied as he put his right hand on Emily's shoulder and they stared at each other for a long moment, then they went back to the Shiba house.

At the Shiba house, Emily and Jayden could not demorph, they were stuck in their morphed form, "The only way to get you two to demorph is to go on a trip and find the Gem of Reverse. It should fix your problem." Ji said holding a book and reading it off to the rangers.

Ji made sure Jayden was sitting on a towel.

**_How will we fix Emily and Jayden? Watch out for chapter three!_**


	3. United They Stand

**_JemilyAndMemilyRock13: Yeah I thought you would like the slip up moment._**

**_Silverwolforever: You're welcome. And thank you for your review!_**

**_BluePinkRanger: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! And in future stories I will put Memily in._**

**_BLUE: Here it is!_**

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mike said urging the others to get up.

"Mike, stop it!" Ji said pinching Mikes' shirt and pulling Mike back.

Then Jayden got up and said, "Emily and I better go by ourselves, so if there's a nighlock attack there will still be rangers here to keep the city safe." Jayden said then he and Emily left.

In the underworld of eternal darkness Xrand had a piece of black paper and drew a line of bright red blood on it, "One blood down five more to go." Xrand said then getting up and walking up to Kevin.

"Kevin!" Xrand said as he walked up to Kevin.

"Yes master?" Kevin said as he spun around on one heel to face Xrand.

"Go back to the Shiba house and destroy it." Xrand said as he pointed down a long hallway.

"I will not fail you my lord." Kevin said as he bowed down on one knee then quickly got up and ran off.

Meanwhile Jayden and Emily were walking through a forest, "Uh Jayden," Emily said as she ran up to be at Jayden's side.

"Yeah Emily," Jayden replied he stopped looked down at Emily.

"Umm...Will there be anybody trying to attack us?" Emily said as she looked around.

"No Emily, there will be nobody trying to attack us." Jayden replied as he began to walk again.

Then they heard a familiar voice say, "Going somewhere?" Jayden and Emily turned around to see Xrand walking up to them.

Jayden pulled out his spin sword and held it at Xrand, "JAYDEN LOOK OUT!" Emily screamed as a dark sphere rushed towards Jayden.

_**Watch out for chapter four!**_


	4. Divded They Fall

**_selena aka selena1angel: Thank you for your reviews!_**

**_BluePinkRanger: Thank you! And here's more!_**

**_1 Billy Fan: Yes Jayden will be leaving, sorry, (SPOILER!) but he will come back!_**

**_Dgirl13: Thanks!_**

**_PostiveCharm416: If you want a fanfic of mine that's Antonio and Emily then read 'Fishing for Love' it's funny! THANK YOU!_**

The black sphere hit Jayden and Jayden fell to the ground, "HA! You petty rangers! ARISE!" Xrand said as he raised his arm up.

Jayden got up and said, "How may I serve you master?" Jayden said just staring right at Xrand.

"Kill the yellow ranger." Xrand said as he pointed at Emily.

"Yes master." Jayden said then he spun around.

Jayden spun the disk on his spin sword and slashed Emily, "BLAZING STRIKE!"

"Jayden! AHH!" Emily screamed as she flew in the air.

"That's two bloods down, four more to go." Xrand said as he drew another line on the paper.

Then Emily took off running back to the Shiba house; Jayden was going to run after her, but Xrand put his arm in front of him and said, "No, there'll be another time to kill her."

"Yes master." Jayden replied then they went back down to the underworld.

At the Shiba house, Antonio was fighting Kevin, "Kevin snap out of it!" Antonio said as he blocked Kevin's spin sword.

"I will kill you Antonio." Kevin said then he tried to slash Antonio's feet, but Antonio jumped up in the air and kicked Kevin in the face.

Kevin staggered back a few steps then he turned his spin sword into the Hydro bow and put his blue disk of his belt on the back of the bow, "You're going down Antonio!" Kevin said as he shot a few rounds at Antonio.

Antonio got hit a few times in the chest and he got thrown back and hit the Shiba house; Mike pulled out his forest spear and made a leaf storm; Kevin got thrown into the Shiba house gate, "You'll pay for that!" Kevin said then he began to charge Mike.

"Kevin stop! I don't wanna hurt you!" Mike said as his forest spear turned back into his spin sword.

"It's more like I'll hurt you!" Kevin said as his hydro bow turned back into his spin sword and swung at it at Mike, but Mike blocked it with his spin sword.

**_Watch out for chapter five!_**


	5. Emily Goes Back To the Shiba House

_**1 Billy Fan: I'm not sure about the cute part, yeah I lied I did make Jayden evil, I couldn't tell you the truth!**_

_**Silverwolforever: THANKS!**_

_**selena aka selena1angel: Here's Mia! And thank you for your review!**_

_**dani-rey97: Here's more!**_

"KEVIN! Snap out of it buddy!" Mike said as he grabbed onto Kevin.

"Let go of me!" Kevin said as he kicked Mike in the gut.

Then Mia turned her Spin sword into her Sky fan, "Take this Kevin!" Mia said as she blew Kevin one-hundred yards away.

"At least we don't have to worry about him for a while." Mike said as he bent over putting his hands on his knees.

Then Emily ran up to them, "Guys, guys! Jayden has been turned evil!' Emily said as she fell, but Mike caught her in his arms.

When the Samurai rangers got back inside the Shiba house Mia said to Emily who was lying on the couch, "Jayden...Evil?"

Emily just weakly nodded still morphed, "Yes, Jayden is evil." Emily replied.

In the underworld Xrand was making plans for his next attack, "Let me see we will attack the Shiba house from the front and back." Xrand said as he looked at a tore up map.

"Master Kevin has returned." Jayden said as he walked into the room.

"Good, good bring him in." Xrand replied sticking out his arm and making a movment with his hand.

"Yes, master." Jayden replied with a respectful bow.

_**Watch out for chapter five! Also I'm sorry for the short chapter, I got busy today.**_


	6. Ji Has To Go Get The Gem

**_BlueRedPinkRanger: Thank you and I'm still not sure about the cute aspect._**

**_Silverwolforever: Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_selena aka selena1angel: I bet you didn't expect what they're planing in this chapter!_**

**_PPOOWOWEOREMNJNJKJ: Thank you!_**

**_JemilyAndMemilyRock13: Ski trip, was it fun? I hope it was! Thank you for reviewing and being a wonderfully nice person!_**

Then Kevin came in and knelt down on his left knee, "Master I have failed."

Xrand quickly jumped in Kevin's face, "I would punish you but frankly you are needed here." Xrand said then he shoved Kevin on his bottom on the floor.

Jayden helped him up and said, "Better not make the master even more angry than what he is." Jayden warned as he let go of Kevin's arm and when Kevin got back on his feet.

"I already knew that!" Kevin said getting in Jayden's morphed face.

"Please, please no fighting, you're acting like children!" Xrand said walking over to them and pushing them away from each other.

Back at the Shiba house Ji was getting ready to leave, "Mentor where are you going?" Mike asked as he walked over to Ji who was getting ready to leave.

"I have to go get the gem, while I want you all to stay here and fight as well as you can until I return." Ji said as he walked for the door and said his goodbyes.

One hour after Ji was gone the alarm went off and Mike and Mia ran to the spot where they saw Antonio fighting Kevin, "I will kill you Antonio!" Kevin screamed as he got Antonio on the ground.

Then Mike ran up to Kevin, morphed, and kicked Kevin in the chest sending him to the ground on his back; when Antonio got back up he saw Kevin jump back up, "Uh guys he's back up!" Antonio said pointing at Kevin with his blade.

"I got this." Mike said as he turned his spin sword into his forest spear and slashed Kevin, but that didn't bring Kevin down that easily, "HA! Make me laugh!" Kevin said then he slashed mike with his spin sword and Mike went to the ground.

Then Mia turned her spin sword into her sky fan, "Kevin stop or I will hurt you!" Mia screamed getting ready to blow Kevin away.

Kevin jumped at Mia; Mia couldn't blow Kevin away in time so Mike saved her by doing a flying kick at Kevin sending him to the ground.

"I will be back!" Kevin said as he got up and went back into the under world.

"We have to get back to Emily." Mia said then they all went back to the Shiba house.

**_Hint: In the next chapter there will be a new red ranger to take Jayden's place for a while, but how will the team like that? Watch out for chapter seven to find out_!**


	7. The Battle Begins!

When Kevin went back to the underworld he went right back to Xrand, "Master, I have failed again." Kevin said as he slightly bowed his head.

"Since the Samurai Rangers seem to strong for you, it looks like we will all have to attack at once destroy them all in one blow." Xrand replied as he jumped out of his throne and shoved Kevin out of the way.

Meanwhile back at the Shiba house the Samurai rangers were looking after Emily when a knock at the door suddenly came, so Mike answered it, "Hello?" Mike asked as he opened up the door.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, Jayden's older sister, and I was told to come here by a Mentor Ji to take his place." Lauren replied as she pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Mentor sent you here?" Mike asked as he raised his left eye-brow.

"Duh! How would I know to come here if Ji didn't tell me where to look!" Lauren replied a little impatient.

"I guess you're right come on in." Mike replied as he moved out of the way so Lauren could come in.

"Thank you." Lauren said as she walked inside the Shiba house and passed Mike who was standing out of the way so she could come in.

Mike quickly moved in front of Lauren, "This is Jayden's older sister Lauren and Mentor told her to come here so she could fight with us!" Mike said then he pulled Lauren in front of him.

"Hi!" Mia said as she got up and walked over to Lauren.

"Hi, just to let you guys know I am a ranger with the Red Ranger Powers." Lauren said as she looked at each of the Samurai Rangers.

"I don't know how good you really are with a sword or anything, I mean we don't know if you can fight, we don't know if she's really Jayden's sister, and we don't even know if she's not going to stab us in the back." Antonio said as he got up out of his seat and looked at the other samurai rangers.

"You mean Jayden's not coming back?" A morphed Emily said as she sat up on the couch.

Before Lauren could reply to Emily a loud boom came out of nowhere, "What's that?" Antonio screamed as he and the other Rangers who were standing up and tried to keep from falling down on their faces.

Then the gap sensor went off, "It's time." Lauren said as she hit the map on the table and they all saw that the whole city was under attack.

Then all of the rangers (except for Emily) ran outside to go defeat the enemy; when they all got down to the city the rangers were already morphed and jumped into action; Lauren jumped in front of her bother Jayden, "THINK JAYDEN, THINK!" Lauren screamed as she started battling her bother.

"I don't know you!" Jayden said as he shoved Lauren to the ground. "I'm going to kill you!" Jayden said as he held his spin sword up in the air, pointing right at Lauren who was still lying on the ground.

"Please Jayden, I am your sister, I've always taken care of you, I've always looked after you, and you repay me by killing me? Please don't do it!." Lauren pleaded as she lied on the ground still morphed; inside her helmet a tear ran down her face, but no one could see it though.

Jayden just stood there holding his spin sword up in the air; he was thinking about what Lauren just told him, "I-I-I, I don't know what to think!" Jayden said as he looked away from Lauren to look down at the ground.

"Symbol and gem power; reverse!" A deep voice came as a symbol hit Jayden from behind.

Jayden fell down to his knees as a yellow glow came off of him from the symbol power, "Ahh!" Jayden screamed as he fell down to his face and demorphed.

"Jayden!" Lauren screamed as she got up off the ground and went over to her brother."Jayden, please wake up, please!" Lauren said as she shook her brother.

"Is he alright?" Ji asked as he ran up to Lauren who was looking at her bother Jayden who was lying knocked out on the ground.

"Don't worry about him, it's me you have to worry about you petty rangers," Xrand said as he and Kevin walked up just a few yards from Ji, Lauren, and Jayden.

"Back off Xrand or face the pain!" Mike screamed as all of the other rangers jumped in front of Ji, Lauren, and Jayden.

"The fight is on now, Master," Kevin said then he pulled out his disk, put it on his spin sword, and then he pulled out his spin sword.

"Yes it is my slave, now ATTACK THEM!" Xrand screamed as he pointed his index finger at the Samurai Rangers.

"Yes my lord!" Kevin replied as he charged the Samurai Rangers (except for Emily).

"Don't do it Kevin!" Mike said as he held his spin sword out at Kevin.

"I'll do what I want you fool!" Kevin replied as he tried to slash Mike, but Mike blocked it with his spin sword.

"MIKE!" Mia screamed as the other rangers charged Kevin.


	8. Kevin Gets Turned Good

Mia and the other Samurai rangers slashed Kevin across the shoulders sending him flying a few yards away from them, then Mia turned to Ji, "Will Jayden be okay?" Mia asked as she looked at Ji holding her right arm up in a fist across her chest.

"Yes, he's coming back to us now," Ji replied as he stood up and turned to Kevin who was getting back up of the ground.

"What do you want, old man?" Kevin asked as he pointed his spin sword at Ji who had already pulled out his phone.

"What is that supposed to do to me? You really are an idiot!" Kevin exclaimed as he began to quickly walk towards Ji.

Antonio rushed up beside Ji, "You don't know who you're messing with Kevin!" Antonio yelled as he patted Ji on the shoulder. "Show them what you're made of!" Antonio exclaimed as he stopped patting Ji on the shoulder.

"Symbol and gem power; reverse!" Ji exclaimed as he drew a symbol in the air and smacked it and then the symbol hit Kevin.

Kevin fell down to his knees as a yellow glow came off of him from the symbol power, "No, it can't be!" Kevin said then he laid down on the ground and demorphed.

"My slave! Why you...You're going to pay for that with your own blood, old man!" Xrand exclaimed as he pulled a saber out of the palm of his left hand with his right hand.

"Dude, that is sick!" Mike exclaimed as he and the other rangers jumped in front of Kevin protecting him long enough so Ji could get him out of there.

"I know I'm sick, I'm sicker then what you can ever dream of, I am your nightmare you had when you were a child, you cannot run from the past or from me!" Xrand screamed as he leaped up in the air and came down slashing Mike across the chest sending him flying into a pile of crates.

"MIKE!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed, but only Mia ran to him leaving Antonio and Lauren to be the only one to protect Kevin and Ji.

"I'm ready to fight, Go, go Samurai!" Jayden screamed as he jumped up in the air as he morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Jayden you can't you're too weak! Stay back and let me and Antonio take care of this guy," Lauren said as she looked over at Jayden while still holding her spin sword pointing out at Xrand.

"Weak or not, I have to do it! I have to fight!" Jayden exclaimed as he took the disk off his belt and put it on his spin sword then he pulled his spin sword out.

"How cute, brother and sister protecting each other, how sweet! Too bad it's gonna end," Xrand said as he tried to slash Jayden, but Jayden blocked it with his spin sword.

"Blazing Strike!" Lauren exclaimed as she spun the disk on her spin sword and then she slashed Xrand with the fire element.

"That was a lucky blow! Too bad it's not going to happen again!" Xrand exclaimed as he pulled the right chain off of his chest and wrapped Antonio around in it and pulled him away from Jayden and Lauren.

"Let my friend go!" Jayden exclaimed as he pointed his spin sword at Xrand.

"I'm sooo scared of you...NOT! Now male red ranger, what's it going to be, your sister or your friend?" Xrand asked as he held Antonio in front of him so if Jayden would attack him Jayden would only hit Antonio.

"Let me die Jayden, not your sister!" Antonio exclaimed while Xrand still had a hold of his throat.

"I don't know what to do," Jayden said as he looked down at the ground. _'For the first time in my life I don't know what to do.'_ Jayden thought to himself while he looked down at the ground.

"The clock is ticking, Red," Xrand said as he started to slowly squeeze Antonio's throat.

Antonio violently lifted his right foot up from behind and kicked Xrand in the knee-cap, "Ow, that didn't feel good!" Xrand yelled as he released his grip on Antonio.

"Fire smasher!" Jayden exclaimed as he spun the disk then his spin sword turned into his fire smasher, and then he put the Tiger disk on his fire smasher. "Cannon blast mode!" Jayden exclaimed as he brought the handle on his fire smasher down and then a handle popped out of the side of his fire smasher, so Jayden grabbed it.

"That doesn't scare me!" Xrand exclaimed as he looked at Jayden.

Then all of the rangers put their disks inside the fire smasher expect for one; the Swordfish disk, but as soon as Jayden noticed that Kevin ran up already morphed and put his disk in the fire smasher, "Welcome back," Jayden said as he still looked at Xrand.

Kevin just nodded, "I'm glad to be back!" Kevin said then he ran behind Jayden then he got on one knee with all of the other Samurai Rangers.

"Five disk Tiger cannon!" Jayden exclaimed as he got ready to fire his fire smasher.


	9. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!

_**A/N: Don't worry people, I didn't forget about Lauren in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Jayden pulled the trigger and pushed the handle forward; the cannon fired all of the disks right into Xrand's chest, "No, I can't be beaten!" Xrand screamed as he fell down to the ground on his face as he blew up into little pieces.<p>

"Yeah!" Mike shouted as he and the other Samurai rangers jumped off of their knees and stood up all the way.

Then Emily ran up to the rangers with her color back, "Sorry I'm late guys! Looks like someone stole my disk, but I don't mind," Emily said as she ran up to the rangers.

"Super Samurai mode!" Jayden exclaimed then he morphed into the Super Samurai Red Ranger. "There's still one more battle with him, the mega battle," Jayden said as he looked up at the sky watching Xrand grow big, then Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord!" Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord!" Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord!" Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord!" Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord!" Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers screamed at once then they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine," Then all of the zords went together to make the megazord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed then the Samurai Megazord pulled out it's shield and saber.

"Once I drain you of your blood rangers you won't be able to fight me because you will be dead!" Xrand exclaimed as he pulled a chain off of his chest and started swinging it high up in the air.

"Not today," Jayden replied calmly. "Hey Antonio, are you ready?" Jayden asked as he looked to the right to look at Antonio's clawzord that had already grew big.

"I'm ready Jayden," Antonio replied as he rubbed both of his hands together, then he grabbed his mega-blade.

Then both of the Mega-zords jumped up in the air and combined into one gigantic Mega-zord, "Eat this poser!" Mike exclaimed once they got back on the ground.

"First eat this!" Xrand replied as he shot a bunch of black spheres out of his mouth that could turn the Mega-zord evil, "Watch out!" Jayden said as he made the Mega-zord pull out both of its sabers and expertly blocked all of the shots that were shot at them.

"Ready Jayden?" Antonio asked as he looked over at Jayden.

"Ready," Jayden replied as he nodded his head, but he did not look at Antonio. "Double Gatona strike!" Jayden yelled as all of the Samurai Rangers pulled their Mega-blades out of the thing in front of them, unfolded the mega-blades and slashed them in the air and the Mega-zord slashed Xrand with both of its blades.

Xrand fell to the ground and blew up, "NNNNOOOO!" Xrand screamed as he blew up into thousands of tiny pieces.

"YEAH!" Mike screamed as he threw a punch in the air.

"Yea Mike! We all did it!" Emily said as she ran over to Mike in the Mega-zord and gave him a big hug, then she hugged Jayden, and then she went back to her spot in the Mega-zord.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said as he put his Mega-blade on his shoulder.

Then the rangers got out of the Mega-zord and went back to the Shiba house, "Hey Emily, how did you get back to normal?" Antonio asked as he walked up to Emily when they walked inside the Shiba house.

"Mentor fixed me right after he got done fixing Kevin," Emily replied as she turned to face Antonio.

"Hey Ji, you should've seen us destory another monster that seemed unstoppable!" Mike said as he walked up to Ji who was watering one of his plants inside the Shiba house.

"I saw it Mike, I'm very proud of you all," Ji replied as he turned around to face the Samurai Rangers.

"Wait a minute! Where's Lauren? She wasn't in the big Mega-zord fight, so where is she Mentor?" Kevin asked as he looked around with his head.

"I told her to get out of there, but she is right here," Ji replied as he looked over at Lauren.

Antonio walked over to Lauren with somewhat wide eyes, "Hi, I'm Antonio. Who are you?" Antonio asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

Mike pulled Antonio back from Lauren, "Ask her out man, I know what you want to do," Mike said.

"Okay, here it goes," Antonio replied then he gulped as he walked back over to Lauren.

"Uh, do you want to go out tonight on a..." Antonio's words driffted off as he rubbed his hands together.

"Date?" Lauren asked as she leaned her head to the side.

Antonio just nodded his head. "Sure, I would love to!" Lauren replied then she quickly kissed him.

"Yes!" Antonio said as a big smile came across his face.

Then all of the Samurai Rangers got in a circle in the living room of the Shiba house, and then they all put one of their hands on top of the each other's hands, "Rangers together, Samurai forever!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed as they all threw their hands up in the air.

Meanwhile in a dark forest far away from any human life a dark tall warrior held Xrand's right hand and a candle in the other hand, "The rangers must think they've defeated you my warriors, but they haven't. Therefore, I will bring you two back to life with only your hand Xrand and the last flame of Desouler that never burned out." The dark warrior known as Rector said as he threw the candle and the hand into a rock as they hit each other, then Rector shot a dark sphere from his mouth at the hand burning in the fire.

And then from the pits of Hell Desouler and Xrand stood awake again, "How may we serve you master?" Xrand asked as he knelt down on his right knee while holding his head down.

"He, he, he, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Rector laughed into the night sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN: THE END...? Read Night Has Fallen for more action and to find out if the rangers destroy Xrand, Desouler, and their king Rector!**_


End file.
